Pregnant Seme
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Ciel bingung saat Sebastian menyangupi permintaan mustahilnya untuk punya anak. Yeah...dia mau sih punya anak untuk meneruskan keluarga Phantomhive, tapi kalau hamil dan melahirkan? Tidaaaaaakkkkk... Warn : YAOI,canon,Lemon, de-el-el. Dont like just read, like? hope you enjoy...RnR please...


Desclaimer : Yana Toboso

Warning : YAOI, canon kali yak? Ada yang mau mbenerin? , Mpreg, OOC, oneshoot. Don't like? Just Read. Like? Hope you enjoy this fic…

.

.

.

Pregnant Seme

.

.

.

Malam yang tenang di kediaman Phantomhive. Si Phantomhive muda tengah memandangi bulan lewat jendela besar kamarnya sambil duduk di ranjang a'la puppy, ditambah dengan piyama, eh…kemeja tidur yang kebesaran itu, membuatnya terlihat sangat kawaaaaiii #haupp

Tengah asyik bercumbu dengan sang raja malam (?) tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya merinding saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan ganasnya, lalu menampilkan sosok butler tampan-…ralat, ehmmesumehm nya yang mendorong troli masuk.

"Cieeellll…waktunya minum susu…" senyum si butler ala psikopat sambil mendorong trolinya ke dekat ranjang si tuan muda.

"Bisa nggak sih, Sebastian, masuk kamar biasa aja! Dan jangan panggil Ciel, aku majikanmu!" omel Ciel.

"Aish, kita kan sudah jadi kekasih, kenapa juga aku tidak boleh memanggilmu begitu, prince?" oke, ganti apalagi dia manggil?

"Tch! Terserah. Mau apa kau? Ini kan belum jam nya minum susu."

"Karena aku sudah sangat ingin bertemu Bocchan, jadilah aku mengantar susu lebih awal," cengir Sebastian setelah memanggil Ciel dengan sebutan yang berbeda lagi.

"Dasar me-…" Ciel batal mengucapkan kata keramat itu atau butler tercintanya itu akan benar-benar menjadi sosok me-…sosok kata yang barusan hampir diucapkannya tadi. "Pakai madu ya…" pinta Ciel sembari mengambil cawan susu nya.

"A a a, tidak boleh tuan muda. Anda tidak boleh makan dan minum yang manis-manis sebelum tidur. Itu bisa merusak gigi Anda," Sebastian mulai ceramah. "Tapi…tidak apalah, biar kau tambah manis, Shieru-chan…"

"Pffffttt!" wajah Ciel langsung merona. "Kau-…jangan bilang hal menjijikkan begitu! Harusnya kau yang banyak makan makanan manis supaya sperma-mu tidak as-…" tunggu, dia bilang apa tadi?

Sebastian langsung menyeringai mesum, sementara wajah Ciel sudah horror sekaligus merah total.

"Kau mulai nakal, Bocchan…"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Aku hanya salah bicara!" bantah Ciel.

"Hm…apa-…"

"Diam!"

"Tapi Bo-…"

"Diaaaammm!"

Sebastian pun terpaksa diam, suasana berubah menjadi hening. Meski tidak dengan otak Sebastian yang terus saja bekerja, lihat saja ekspresinya saat memandangi sang tuan muda.

"Sebastian…" panggil Ciel memecah keheningan.

"Hm…?"

"Ano…itu…" Ciel membuang wajahnya. "Sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini."

"Katakan saja Bocchan, siapa tahu saya bisa membantu," ujar Sebastian.

Masih tak berani menatap Sebastian. "Kita kan pacaran, pertunanganku dengan Lizzie juga batal gara-gara ini, lalu…kalau kita menikah nanti, bagaimana bisa aku punya anak untuk meneruskan keluarga Phantomhive ini?"

Hening.

Sebastian tampak melongo.

"Su-sudahlah, bahas lain kali saja," ucap Ciel yang merasa tak nyaman dengan ekspresi Sebastian, ia meletakkan cangkir susu nya buru-buru. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah saat melihat Sebastian kembali menyeringai dan bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ciel, sehingga Ciel terpaksa menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua siku supaya tidak terbaring ke ranjang.

"Kalau begitu perintahkan saja aku untuk memberikanmu anak," senyum Sebastian.

"Ha ah? Memangnya kau bisa? Kita kan sama-sama lelaki?" heran Ciel.

"Tentu saja bisa. Akuma de shitsuji desu kara."

"_Ha_-_haik_, _meireida_…kuperintahkan kau untuk memberikan anak untukku, Sebastian."

"_Yes_, _my_ _Lord_," dan tangan Sebastian langsung membuka kancing kemeja Ciel.

"Tu-tunggu tunggu," tiba-tiba Ciel mencegah.

"Ada apa, Bocchan?" heran Sebby, sejenak menghentikan aksinya melucuti pakaian Ciel.

"Kalau kau memberiku anak…siapa yang akan hamil?"

Sebastian menghela nafas. "Tentu saja Anda, Bocchan," senyum Sebastian.

Hening…

"APAAAAA?! Tidak, aku tidak mau-…" Ciel memberontak saat Sebastian kembali melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Perintah yang sudah diberikan tidak bisa ditarik kembali, Bocchan," Sebastian malah makin semangat dan sekarang sudah mengunci kedua tangan Ciel di atas kepala, sedangkan tubuh Ciel sudah dalam keadaan polos.

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak, kau butlerku! Hentikan sekarang juga!" Ciel masih meronta.

"Ayolah Bocchan, ini akan menyenangkan."

"Tidak ma-…ahhh…!" sontak wajah Ciel memerah saat suara itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya.

"Benar begitu, nikmati saja," ucap Sebastian, memilin _nipple_ Ciel dengan lembut namun perlahan mengganas. Ciel pun sudah tidak bisa apa-apa selain mendesah nikmat dan pada akhirnya tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sebastian saat butler tampannya itu mulai memasuki lubang kenikmatannya.

"Haaahh…Se-Sebas-…" desah Ciel.

"Hng…?" Sebastian masih melakukan gerakan in-outnya sembari menciumi leher Ciel.

"Ba-bagaimana…ahhh…caranya kau…akan…ahhhh…membuatku…punyaahhh…anak…?"

"Hng…bagaimana ya? Tidak bisa kujelaskan pada manusia. Tapi yang jelas…" Sebastian mengocok penis mungil Ciel. "…biasaya Anda menyuruh saya mengeluarkan sperma saya tidak di dalam tubuh Anda, tapi kali ini saya akan mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Anda."

"A-aapppaa? Ahhh…ti-tidak mauuhh! A-aaahh…akan sulit…dikeluarkan…nnaahh…nantinya…ahh…"

"Tidak apa. Justru begitulah seharusnya. Lagipula, kan saya yang memandikan Anda, jadi jangan khawatir soal mengeluarkan cairan itu dari rectum Anda, Bocchan…"

"Ghhh…k-kau…da-sar…ahhhh, _faster_ _baka_! _I_ _want_ _to_ _cum_!"

"_Yes_, _my_ _lord_," ujar Sebastian lalu mempercepat gerakan in-out nya, juga gerakan tangannya yang mengocok penis Ciel.

"Nghhh…ahh…ahhh…Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh…!" akhirnya Ciel klimaks dengan satu erangan panjang, spermanya membanjiri tangan Sebastian dan perutnya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, Ciel merasakan kejantanan Sebastian berdenyut di dalam sana.

"Ja-jangan dikeluarkan di dalam! Aku risi-…

"Ssssshhh…ahh…" tapi tampaknya terlambat, Sebastian sudah mengeluarkannya di dalam sana dengan satu desisan pelan. Ciel mematung, baru kali ini ia merasakan sperm Sebastian berada di dalam tubunya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan…entahlah…

"Ngh…sepertinya saya tidak boleh mengeluarkan kejantanan saya dulu dari lubang Anda, supaya cairannya tidak keluar," kerling Sebastian.

"A-apa! Keluarkan sekarang juga! Nanti kau _horny_ lagi!" omel Ciel.

Dengan sedikit keberatan, Sebastian mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Ciel. Tapi ia masih memegang kedua kaki Ciel dan sedikit mengangkatnya.

"Begini mungkin biar tidak keluar lagi," gumam Sebastian terus menatap lubang Ciel, tapi tetap saja spermanya yang cukup banyak itu meluber keluar dari lubang mungil Ciel.

"Bocchan…" panggil Sebastian dengan senyum aneh. "Sepertinya saya _horny_ lagi."

"EEEEEEEHHHHH?"

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Uhh…" Ciel masih sulit berjalan keesokan harinya. Ia berjalan pincang menuju kursi kerjanya tanpa mau dibantu Sebastian karena takut dia akan macam-macam lagi.

"Hhh…apa benar aku akan hamil ya?" gumam Ciel. Ia terdiam dan membayangkan kalau perutnya membuncit dan ia kesulitan berjalan apalagi dengan tubuh mungilnya itu. Selain itu dia tidak mungkin berani menampakkan dirinya di hadapan siapapun karena malu. Lalu…lalu…dia akan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat melahirkan.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk!" jerit Ciel seraya memegangi kepalanya. "Tidak tidak, aku harus cari cara supaya aku mendapatkan anak tanpa harus hamil," dia mondar-mandir dengan gelisah, hingga sebuah neon rusak mengerjap di kepalanya. "Ah, aku tahu!" girangnya dan segera menghampiri telefon, memutar beberapa nomor dan…

Tuuuuuttt…

"Hallo?"

"Hallo! Alois!" ucap Ciel tergesa.

"Ah, Cieeeeellll, tumben kau menelfon. Kau merindukanku ya? Muacchh muaaacchhh…muaaaaccchhhh….!"

Hooooeeekkkk…Ciel tengah muntah di tempatnya.

"Err, begini, aku mau minta bantuanmu," ujar Ciel.

"Apa? Kalau untukmu sih apa saja akan kubantu," riang Alois.

"Ano, boleh aku pinjam Claude?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin mengikat kontrak dengannya."

"Ha?"

"Hanya satu permintaan kok, setelah itu akan kukembalikan dia padamu. Tidak lebih dari satu hari. Pleeeeassee…ya…" pinta Ciel.

"Emmm…" Alois tampak berpikir. "Walaupun Cuma satu hari, kalau dengamu sih, aku malah tidak yakin Claude maunya Cuma satu hari. Dia pasti minta berbulan-bulan."

"Err…tapi beneran Cuma sehari kok…"

"Iya deh, tapi ada syaratnya ya…hehehehe…"

"A-apa?" perasaan Ciel sedikit tidak enak.

"Kau harus menciumku!"

Jdeeerrr!

Nah, benar kan firasat Ciel?

"Err…ba-baiklah…" pasrah Ciel karena tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Yatta…baiklah, akan kukirim Claude sesegera mungkin!"

Klap!

Telfon di tutup dan…

"Ada apa, Danna-sama?"

"Hiiiiiiiieeee…" jerit Ciel karena kaget tiba-tiba Claude sudah ada di sebelahnya. "A-ano, aku ingin mengadakan kontrak denganmu. Aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku."

"Tapi Anda masih terikat kontrak dengan Michaelis, saya tidak bisa mengambil jiwa Anda sebagai imbalannya," ucap Claude.

"Kalau begitu terserah kau minta imbalan apa," ucap Ciel dan sempat merinding melihat wajah kaku Claude tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, mari kita buat kontrak."

**~OoooOoooO~**

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Ini sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu, dan saat ini butler tercinta kita sedang memasak untuk makan siang di dapur.

"Na na na…" senandungnya pelan sambil memotong-motong sayuran. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual. Ia pun segera menuju wastafel dan muntah disana.

"A-apa-apaan ini? Aku kan seorang iblis? Mana mungkin terserang penyakit manusia? Hoeekkk…" Sebastian kembali muntah.

Ia tak menghiraukan, setelah itu dan kembali masak untuk tuan mudanya.

"Ada apa Sebastian, kau tampak pucat," ucap Ciel saat Sebastian menyajikan makan siang untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bocchan. Mungkin sedikit lelah?" jawab Sebastian ragu.

"Iblis bisa lelah?" heran Ciel, Sebastian hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia juga ragu. "Ah, kalau begitu kau istirahat saja. Jaga kand-…" oke, Ciel nyaris keceplosan.

"Kand….? Kand apa tuan muda?" tanya sebsatian penuh selidik.

"Bu-bukan apa apa. Kand…kandungan gizi dalam masakanmu, aku kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan," ucap Ciel.

"Tentu saja tuan muda, saya selalu melakukannya," senyum Sebastian tulus. Melihat itu, Ciel jadi tidak tega juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Hari terus berganti, dan Sebastian kian merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Saat ini ia berada di depan cermin dan mengernyit heran sambil mengusap perutnya. Sedikit buncit.

"Bagaimana bisa?" herannya. Dia kan tidak makan seperti manusia, bagaimana bisa ia gendut? Lalu…ingatannya melayang kembali pada tingkah aneh tuan mudanya waktu itu. Kandungan gizi dalam masakan, well, itu sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan kalimat Ciel sebelumnya yang menyuruh dia istirahat.

Tunggu. Kandungan gizi…bagaimana kalau Cuma 'kandungan', yang berarti…Sebastian hamil?

Plak!

Sebastian menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Ya, dia ingat kalau waktu itu tuan mudanya tidak mau hamil. Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang dia yang hamil? Apa itu kutukan yang bisa dibalikkan? Tidak! Tidak! Pasti ada yang tidak beres di belakang semua ini, dan dia harus menyelidikinya. Yang benar saja, seorang butler tampan se-perfect Sebastian hamil? Oh, no, bagaimana citranya nanti di depan gadis-ga-…ehm, uke-uke maksudnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Seperti biasa, malam itu Sebastian mendorong troli untuk mengantar susu hangat untuk tuan mudanya. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk, iapun mendorong trolinya ke dekat ranjang Ciel.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sebelum Sebastian mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Oke, ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tidak begitu baik," jawab Sebastian, sengaja ingin melihat reaksi Ciel.

"Apa masih tidak enak badan?"

"Ya…"

Ciel memberikan gesture supaya Sebastian mendekat, Sebastian pun menurut. Dan ia harus dibuat makin curiga saat Ciel tiba-tiba memeluknya dan…mengelus perutnya?

What? Apa-apaan tingkah tuan muda nya itu? Seperti tingkah seorang suami yang sedang mengelus kandungan istrinya. Oke, Sebastian kini yakin tentang kehamilannya. Tinggal cari tahu bagaimana bisa ia hamil.

Setelah menyajikan susu untuk Bocchan-nya, Sebastian keluar dari kamar Ciel dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi ia pasang telinga di kamar Ciel, dia kan iblis, jadi gampang saja mendengar di jarak yang jauh. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk mendengar suara sekecil apapun yang berasal dari kamar Bocchann-nya.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil," suara Ciel. Sebastian menajamkan pendengarannya. "Kurasa Sebastian hamil, dia muntah-muntah beberapa hari ini. Dan kulihat perutnya sedikit membuncit."

"Syukurlah tuan muda. Berarti kontrak kita sudah selesai. Saya berhak mengambil imbalannya," jawab sebuah suara. Sebastian mengernyit, ia merasa mengenali suara itu. Ia coba mengingat dan…bingo! Itu kan suara si jidat lebar peliharaan Trancy? Hoo, jadi Bocchan-nya mengadakan kontrak dengan si mesum itu?

"Ya, kau berhasil membuat Sebastian hamil. Kau boleh mengambil DVD tarian flamingo milikku, lagipula aku tidak membutuhkanya."

Hmph…!

Sebastian menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, menahan tawa. Apa? Apa yang Claude minta sebagai imbalan kontrak? DVD tarian flamingo. Bwahahahahahah yang benar saja, tawa Sebastian dalam hati. Ia kembali menengarkan.

"Err…tapi Danna-sama…" ucap Claude ragu.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya saya bukan membuat Sebastian hamil."

"Apa…maksudmu?"

"Kekuatan saya tidak bisa se-spesifik itu. Saya hanya bisa membalik fenomena."

"…ja-jadi…" Ciel terdengar shock.

"Saya hanya bisa membalik keadaan tentang seme-uke. Yaitu bukan uke yang hamil melainkan seme. Yang artinya…"

Dan Sebastian tersenyum licik karena bisa menebak kelanjutan kalimat Claude.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Claude sudah selesai melayani majikan Trancy nya hari itu. Kontrak dengan Ciel juga sudah selesai, jadi dia bisa sekedar bersantai mungkin. Ia pun berjalan memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa lentera untuk penerangan, dan dia nyaris menjatuhkan lenteranya saat melihat seseorang berbaring di ranjang kamarnya dalam keadaan…_naked_?

"Se-Sebastian…? Se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Claude gugup dengan mata tak bisa lepas dari tubuh polos Sebastian.

"Mencari kepuasan?" ujar Sebastian dengan sensual, membuat Claude bungkam sambil meneguk ludah berat. "Aku sedang ingin dimanja oleh seseorang dan bukannya memanja seseorang," tambahnya.

Nafas Claude sudah berubah memburu dan mulutnya terbuka tertutup tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, otaknya sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih seandainya saja dia punya otak (?).

"Jadi…" Sebastian mengubah pose-nya menjadi duduk mengangkang, memperlihatkan lubang kenikmatannya yang berwarna pink kecoklatan itu sembari tangannya memainkan kejantanannya sendiri. "Kau mau membantuku, Claude?" tanya Sebastian mesra sambil mejilat bibirnya sensual.

Dan tanpa pikir lagi, Claude menjatuhkan lentera di tangannya begitu saja hingga api nya mati dan keadaan ruangan menjadi gelap gulita bagi mata manusia, dan untuk selanjutnya hanya ada suara desah nikmat dan suara ranjang berderit yang terdengar di kesunyian malam itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Selamat pagi tuan muda," senyum Sebastian seperti biasa saat membangunkan Bocchan-nya pagi itu.

"Hng…" gumam Ciel dan menatap butlernya untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada apa, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepat siapkan air hangat untukku."

"Baik, Bocchan," Sebastian pun meninggalkan Bocchan-nya yang kini mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya, ini sudah memasuki bulan ke-lima. Seharusnya kandungan Sebastian sudah besar kan? Tapi perut Sebastian malah kembali datar dari hamil tiga bulannya yang lalu.

"Bocchan," Sebastian kembali memasuki kamar tuan mudanya. "Ada telfon dari Alois Trancy."

'Ada apa pagi-pagi begini dia menelfon?' batin Ciel. 'Imbalan ciumannya sudah kuberikan kan?'

Ciel pun mengangkat telfon itu dan harus segera tutup kuping begitu teriakan Alois menyerbu gendang telinganya.

"Cieeeeellll…coba tebak coba tebak. Ah, tapi gak akan seru kalau tebakanmu benar. Pokoknya nanti kau harus ke rumahku ya, HARUS! Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu. Lupakan kerjaanmu hari ini, pokoknya kau harus datang ke rumahku. Titik!"

Tuuut…tuuut…

Apa-apaan itu? Alois Cuma ngoceh sendiri lalu langsung menutup telfon? Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga. Ciel juga sedang bosan, ia memutuskan untuk memenuhi undangan Alois. Setelah mandi dan sarapan, ia dan Sebastian pun bertandang ke rumah keluarga Trancy.

"Ciieeeeeellll…"

Sambut Alois sambil melompat ke arah Ciel begitu kereta kuda yang dinaikinya berhenti di depan mancion Trancy.

"Ugh, ada apa sih Alois?" sesak Ciel yang didekap erat oleh Alois.

"Ayo masuk ayo masuk. Cepat cepaaatt…" Alois segera menyeret Ciel masuk. Ia memberikan mantelnya terburu-buru pada Hannah yang menyambut di depan pintu.

"Mana Claude? Kenapa Hannah yang menyambut?" heran Ciel.

"Itulah yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Claude sedang kusuruh istirahat," riang Alois yang masih membuat Ciel bingung. Alois membawa Ciel ke taman mawar, ke bangku taman yang ada di tengah-tengah taman itu. Dilihatnya Claude sedang duduk di salah satu bangku sambil menyulam. Tapi karena posisinya membelakangi, Ciel masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Hingga Alois membawa Ciel ke hadapan Claude dan barulah Ciel shock setengah mati.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh….?!" Shock Ciel melihat Claude yang duduk sambil menyulam itu dalam keadaan perut membuncit.

"Kau lihat kau lihat? Claude hamil lho…" girang Alois. "Awalnya kukira dia gendut karena kebanyakan makan—di mansion Trancy kan banyak serangga(?)—tapi setelah kuperhatikan ternyata Cuma perutnya yang membesar, jadi kuputuskan (?) kalau Claude sedang hamil dan aku segera menghubungimu! Aku senang sekali karena sebentar lagi di mansion ini akan ada bayi, kan aku bisa mengulitinya perlahan hahahahahahaha," tawa psychopat Alois kambuh, sementara Ciel masih mangap lebar saking shock nya.

Tuk…tuk…

"Wah…sepertinya ada yang sebentar lagi jadi ibu ya…"

"Sebastian," riang Alois pada Sebastian yang baru saja menghampiri mereka. Claude hanya menatap Sebastian dalam diam sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Iya benar, Claude akan jadi ibu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong…siapa ayahnya ya?"

Glek!

Suasana beku seketika. Apalagi saat Claude memandang Sebastian dengan aura kegelapan, diikuti Ciel yang menoleh kaku pada Sebastian setelah mengerti arti tatapan Claude.

"Ja-jadi…" ucap Ciel tak percaya.

"Ya…" Claude kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Karena kontrak kita lemah berhubung kau masih memegang kontrak dengan Sebastian…" Claude menatap Ciel. "Saat aku melakukan 'itu' dengan Sebastian, bukan aku dan Sebastian yang hamil masing-masing, tapi malah kandungan Sebastian berpindah padaku dan dia batal hamil."

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…?" raung Ciel diiringi senyum manis Sebastian dan tawa Alois tanpa mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Yah…begitulah, sejak saat itu, baik Alois, Ciel maupun Sebastian merawat Claude dan kandungannya dengan baik. Ciel merasa bertanggungjawab, sementara Sebastian Cuma merasa tidak enak sudah 'menghamili' Claude, sementara Alois sih memang menantikan bayi itu supaya ia bisa mengulitinya hidup-hidup nantinya.

Tak terasa, akhirnya 9 bulan 10 hari pun tiba, saatnya Claude melahirkan. Ia berada di kamar bersalin bersama Sebastian. Jangan tanyakan author bagaimana Iblis jantan melahirkan, karena hanya sesama iblis yang tahu, yaitu Sebastian, sehingga Sebastian lah yang bertindak sebagai dukun beranak bagi Claude. Sementara Ciel dan Alois menunggu di luar ruangan layaknya bapak-bapak yang tengah menunggui istrinya melahirkan.

"Nghh…uhhh…Aaahhhh…" terdengar erangan Claude dari dalam kamar.

"Uhh…Sssshhh…tahan Claude, sebentar lagi keluar, ahhh…" suara Sebastian.

Ciel cengok. Kenapa Sebastian juga?

"A-aahhh…Se-Sebas-…ahhh…pelan-…pelan…"

"Rileks Claude, ahh…aku berusaha pe-lan…ahhhh…"

"WOOIII…KALIAN SEDANG APA SIHHH!" raung Ciel yang sewot mendengar suara-suara begitu.

"Ah, Bocchan kan tidak tahu bagaimana iblis jantan melahirkan. Sebaiknya Anda diam saja," jawab Sebastian yang membuat Ciel bungkam. Untuk selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara-suara tersebut, hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Ah, sudah lahir," girang Alois.

Tapi suara desahan seperti tadi masih terdengar, membuat Alois dan Ciel saling pandang. Hingga keduanya membulatkan mata saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi satu lagi.

"Kembar?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Tak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan Sebastian mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Di ranjang, Claude tampak terbaring lemah sementara di sampingnya tergeletak dua orang bayi yang sudah diselimuti dan sudah bersih, wangi dan mempesona (?).

Ciel dan Alois mendekat untuk melihat kedua bayi itu yang sudah berhenti menangis. Ciel cengok begitu melihat kedua bayi itu. Yang satu berambut sekelam malam dengan mata crimson, mirip Sebastian, dan yang satu lagi berambut abu-abu dengan sapphire biru yang mirip Ciel.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" cengok Ciel.

"Sugggoooiii…" ucap Alois blink blink.

"Aku tidak terima," ucap Claude seraya duduk dan memakai kacamatanya. Yang lain menatap Claude. "Aku hanya melakukan 'itu' dengan Sebastian tapi anakku yang satu mirip Ciel. Aku tidak terima karena aku tidak merasa melakukan 'itu' dengan Ciel."

"Eeeehhhh?" shock Ciel apalagi saat Claude tiba-tiba membopongnya pergi dari kamar itu menuju kamar sebelah.

"Aku akan mengambil apa yang menjadi hak-ku," ucap Claude.

"Haaaaaaahhhhh?" shock Ciel dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lalu untuk beberapa saat kemudian hanya terdengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar sebelah.

"Ne~ Sebastian…" panggil Alois, masih menatap bayi mungil di hadapannya.

"Ya?" jawab Sebastian.

"Kau tahu kan aku suka Ciel? Tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya."

"…?"

"Jadi…bolehkah bayi ini kurawat sebagai ganti Ciel?" Alois menatap Sebastian dengan senyum tulus. Melihat itu Sebastian pun luluh, ia tak menyangka seorang Alois Trancy bisa selembut itu.

"Ya, kurasa Bocchan juga tidak keberatan," jawab Sebastian.

"Terimakasih," senyum Alois dan kembali menatap bayi itu. Tapi lalu…senyum psychopat kembali bertengger di wajah manisnya, apalagi saat tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik mantelnya.

"Gwahahahahaha…" tawa Alois. Sebastian sempat shock tapi langsung bergerak cepat menarik Alois yang asyik mengacung-acungkan pisaunya pada kedua bayi itu sambil tertawa setan.

"Alois, hentikan…" cegah Sebastian, namun Alois masih saja berontak ingin menguliti bayi itu sehingga Sebastian harus memeganginya. Sementara di kamar sebelah sepertinya permainan makin panas saja.

.

.

.

~ The End ~


End file.
